Nyári forróság
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: KiriKami. First time. Avagy mi is történt igazából abban a bizonyos nyári táborban.


Már egy ideje nem írtam ilyen hosszút! Ráadásul lesz még hozzá egy fejezet ezen kívül, legalább. ^^  
Ebben a fejezetben a nyári tábor elevenedik újjá, akik nem látták még azokat a részeket nem is nagyon értik miről van szó, szal szóltam spoiler-veszély.  
Címben mint eddig, most se remekelek.x3

**Nyári forróság**

_Első fejezet_**  
**

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

* * *

Kamio csak úgy forrt a dühtől. Mindennél jobban idegesítette Kirihara, és a helyzet az volt, minden oka megvolt rá. Rikkaidai másodéves ásza - avagy a Démon Kirihara -, mióta elintézte kapitányát, aki hosszú hetekre kórházba kényszerült miatta, megfogadta Kamio bosszút áll a sérelemért. A táborban próbálta magát visszatartani, nem akarta emiatt ne kerüljön be a legjobb játékosok közé, de Kirihara csípős megjegyzésére elpattant valami. Aztán történt az a bizonyos eset, hogy valaki lelökte Kiriharát a lépcsőről, és a gyanú ráirányult. Napok teltek el, míg összevissza futkosott, hogy megtalálja az igazi tettest, nem akarta Kirihara védelmét, és idegesítette a fiú hallgatása. Majd Ann mindent bevallott, és őszintén, ez teljesen összezavarta.  
Mintha az egész idegesítő, utálatos Kirihara-képe összeomlott volna, aki abban lelte örömét, ha másokat bánthatott. Nem tudta mit kezdjen ezzel az új Kiriharával, így inkább próbálta elkerülni mióta tisztázódott a gyanú róla. Azóta egyfolytában ezen jártak a gondolatai, éjjel alig jött álom a szemére, mert zakatolt a szíve, és hevesen vette a levegőt. Egyfolytában csak a fiú arca lebegett előtte, ami valahogy olyan szomorúnak tűnt.

- Kamio… lemegyek a partira, te is jössz?- kérdezte Sengoku, akivel egy szobán osztozott. Mivel nem kapott választ odafordult a fiúhoz, aki az ágyán feküdt a plafont bámulva, kezében egy teniszlabdát szorongatott.  
- Kamio! – szólította hangosabban, mire a másik feleszmélt, és odafordult Sengokuhoz.  
- Hogy mi?  
- Lemegyek a partira, jössz?  
- Persze, később lemegyek. Menj csak előre.  
- Okés. Csak két lábbal a földön gyere le.  
- Mindegy. – legyintett Kamio kérdő tekintetére, és kiment a szobából. Lent egy kisebb partit szerveztek a többiek a kiválasztott játékosoknak, akik mehetnek a regionális válogatottba, biztos Kirihara is köztük ünnepel. Erre a gondolatra elfanyarodott Kamio arca, és felpattant hirtelen az ágyból. Mostanában túl sokat jár az agya Kiriharán, itt az ideje abbahagyni ezt a kabarét.

Felkapta a törülközőjét , és a tusfürdőt a táskájából, majd kiment ő is a szobából, de nem a többiek felé, hanem a zuhanyzókhoz. Le kellett hűtenie a fejét, és örült is elkerülheti a tumultust, ilyenkor még úgyse fürdik senki. Jó kedvűen lépett be a fürdőszobába.  
Levetkőzött, ruháit felakasztotta az egyik fogasra, és az egyik zuhanytálcára lépett. Nem volt semmi függönyféleség a kabinokon, de mivel ez csak fiúk részére volt feltartva különösebben nem aggasztotta Kamiot. Beszappanozta magát, és hagyta hogy a hideg víz átfrissítse a testét. Felváltva hol hideget, hol meleg vízet engedett, szemeit becsukta. A víz úgy tűnt lemosta a sok felesleges aggodalmait, amik a napokban emésztették, az a zöld szempár se nézte már őt, helyette a víz lassú, csendes ritmusát hallotta csak. Teste igazodott hozzá, és önkéntelenül dúdolászni kezdett a dallamra. Végre visszatalált régi énjéhez.

- Nahát, milyen szép látvány!  
Kamio szemei kipattantak, ahogy meghallotta a nemkívánatos személy hangját. Először még nem ismerte fel ki zavarta meg, és ki olyan elvetemedett, hogy pont ugyanakkor jut eszébe lejönni, mint neki. Mikor tekintete megállapodott az előtte álló alakon, akiről levakarni se lehetett volna azt a széles vigyort, kerekre nyíltak a szemei. Fekete fürtök, és mélyzöld szempár, amikben úgy tűnt, furcsa fények kergetőznek. Mintha méregetnék , feje búbjától a lába ujjáig, piszokul szemérmetlenül. Kamio arca kigyúlt, hirtelen azt se tudta mihez kéne kezdeni, csak lesütötte szemeit és legszívesebben felszívódott volna, nem véve tudomást dübörgő szívéről.  
- További jó fürdést, Kamio-kun.- Kirihara szándékosan megnyomta a hangsúlyt a fiú nevén, és minden szégyenérzet nélkül elkezdett ő is levetkőzni, ruháit hanyagul felakasztotta Kamio mellé, és beállt az egyik zuhany alá.  
Mikor hallotta a víz csobogását Kamio, kilépett a kabinból, és rekordsebességgel megszárította magát, felöltözött, és vissza se nézve rohant fel egyenesen a szobájába.  
Amint becsapta az ajtót kiengedte az addig bent tartottnak hitt levegőt, és lerogyott a földre.

_Mégis mi volt az előbb?_

Nem tudta hovatenni az előbbi viselkedését, és magát sem értve hogy nem vágott vissza, körülölelte térdeit, és karjai közé temette forró arcát. Egyértelmű volt számára Kirihara csak szórakozott vele, és ezzel is csak arrogáns felét tisztította még fényesebbre. Hogy hihette el megváltozott? Hisz ugyanolyan seggfej maradt, mint előtte.  
Nem tudta meddig viaskodott magában, de úgy döntött ennek most fog pontot tenni a végére. Kirontott a szobából, és Kirihara szobája fele vette az irányt. Akárhol is legyen, megtalálja.  
De alighogy kitépte az ajtót ott találta a fiút felöltözve, egy törülközővel a nyakában. Haja még nedves volt. Kamionak eszébe jutott ismét a fürdőszobai történtek, ahogy ránézett és elkezdett levetkőzni előtte. A gondolattól csak még jobban mérgesebb lett, és mielőtt megszólalhatott volna a fiú, közbevágott.  
- Kirihara…, elegem van belőled!  
- Nocsak, ez valahogy nem ért meglepetésként.  
Kamio közelebb lépett, és két kezével belemarkolt Kirihara pólójába.  
- Elegem van abból, hogy egyfolytában szórakozol az emberekkel. Azt hiszed ez vicces?  
- Nyugi, nyugi. Csak nem mérges vagy az előbbiért?  
Az említésére Kamio arca ha lehet még vörösebb árnyalatot öltött, mint hajszíne, de ezzel csak olajat tett a tűzre. Kamio ökölbe szorította kezét, és ütésre emelte, de Kirihara viszonylag egyszerűen kivédte és vigyorogva hátrált, ahogy sorozatosan kivédte a vörös ütéseit.  
- Kamio-kun, jobb lenne, ha… - de hirtelen felszisszent, ahogy oldala nekinyomódott a szekrénynek. Erre Kamio megállt, és kérdőn meredt rá, tudta nem ő okozott neki fájdalmat.  
- Fene… bocs Kamio-kun, de át kellene cserélnem a kötést.  
Kamio hátrébb lépett, és hagyta hogy Kirihara odamenjen matatni az egyik fiókban. Eszébe jutott hogy pár napja Kirihara megsérült, mert Ann véletlenül lelökte őt, de nem tudta még mindig fájdalmai vannak emiatt. Ahogy figyelte a fiút, aki időközben megtalálta a tiszta kötszert, elszégyellte magát meg se kérdezte hogy van azóta. Nem mintha oka lett volna rá, senki nem kérte keresse meg a tettest, ahogy azért se volt felelős megsérült Kirihara. De mégis tény hogy ahelyett, hogy szanaszét kürtölte volna mindenkinek Ann mit tett, helyette inkább hallgatott, és lenyelte a rágalmakat. Azóta megváltozott. Nem kereste az alkalmat, hogy az emberek lelkébe tiporjon, és legfőképp nem bántott senkit. Echizennel a meccs kellő bizonyíték volt számára. Persze mégse tűnhetett el egészen, csípős megjegyzései megmaradtak, enélkül nem is lenne Kirihara.  
Kamio előbb érzett dühe lassan szertefoszlott, és helyét valami sokkal melegebb, kedvesebb érzés vette át.  
Kirihara kíváncsian odafordult Kamiohoz, aki hallgatagon csak állt a szoba közepén.  
- Egy perc és befejezhetjük amit akartál, mindjárt kész vagyok…- de Kirihara nem boldogult a kötéssel, mert amint behajlította hátát éles fájdalom hasított az oldalába.  
Kezeiből aztán meglepetésére kivette a vörös a kötést, és maga vette kezelésbe. A nem várt tettől nemcsak szólni, de mozdulni is elfelejtett Kirihara, és csak hagyta hogy Kamio bekötözze. Ujjai néhol leheletfinoman hozzásimultak bőréhez, ilyenkor furcsa bizsergő érzés hullámzott végig testén, amitől feszengeni kezdett.  
- Kirihara… - suttogta Kamio mellőle – köszönöm, hogy megvédted Ann-t.  
Mintha kinyögött volna valami „Persze", vagy „Aham" féleséget Kirihara, de már nem is emlékszik rá. Annyira váratlanul érte ez a beszólása Kamionak, hogy hirtelenjében nem jutott az eszébe semmi sem.  
Minden oka megvolt rá Tachibana húgának, hogy gyűlölje őt, ahogy az összes Fudomine tagnak is. A kapitányuk még mindig a kórházi ágyat nyomja, neki köszönhetően. Viszont valahogy már annyira távolinak tűnt, mikor összemérkőztek Fudominével, ellentétben azzal a meccsel mikor minden megváltozott.

Fuji Shuusuke.

Életében először megtapasztalta milyen az az érzés, amikor szembenéz saját magával, és megtöri az ellenfelét.  
Félelem.  
Ez volt csak benne.  
És többé nem akart olyanná válni.  
-Én…. féltem. – suttogta alig hallhatóan, Kamio közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
Mikor Fujivel játszottam, megéreztem milyen vagyok. Azóta csak erre tudok gondolni.  
Nincs miért megköszönnöd.  
Kamio látta azt a meccset, de nem tudta ennyire nagy hatással volt Kiriharára. Azt hitte még a vereség sem fogja kiölni belőle az arroganciát, nemhogy rábírni a változása.  
De jó nagyot tévedett.  
Érezte Kirihara hangjából, hogy nehéz erről beszélnie, és az elmúlt napok eseményeiből ítélve sokat őrlődhetett magában. Talán Tachibanát is sajnálja már.  
- De már megváltoztál, nem igaz? Épp ezért köszöntem meg, örülök neki! – Kirihara meglepetten nézett Kamiora, aki befejezte a kötözést, és felállt.  
- Nem a félelem miatt változtál meg, hanem mert te akartad, és azért választottak be a regionális csapatba, mert látták rajtad mennyit fejlődtél. Örülök neki bekerültél!- Kamio már az ajtóban mondta az utolsó szavakat, aztán még visszakiáltott valami olyasmit, tolja le a seggét a partira. Kirihara viszont csak ült az ágyán, és tapodtat se mozdult, nagyranyílt szemeivel csak azt az űrt nézte, ahol az előbb még Kamio volt.  
Szíve nagyokat vert, pulzusa az egekbe szökött. Úrrá lett rajta egy különös nyugtalanság, amilyet még eddig sohasem érzett.  
Kirihara Akaya szerelmes lett.

* * *

Folyt.köv.


End file.
